In FY 2016, OPRE released a funding opportunity announcement stating the intention to award a second round of Health Profession Opportunity Grants (HPOG) University Partnership research grants (hereinafter referred to as HPOGUP 2.0) by September 2016. Work performed under this contract will support HPOGUP 2.0. Specifically, the contract will provide support for: managing the HPOGUP 2.0 grants; convening HPOGUP 2.0 grantees to share information about the studies being conducted, and to facilitate coordination and collaboration among the studies; and amassing and disseminating research findings from HPOGUP 2.0. Additionally, the contract will provide support for other OPRE-funded research grants as needed. As such, the work performed under this contract will augment OPRE's ongoing work in the evaluation of HPOG and other areas related to family self-sufficiency.